The Unwilling King
by daughter-of-the-true-king
Summary: The story of the Lion King; set in a fantastical world of nymphs, dryads, giants, dwarfs, centaurs, faeries, unicorns and other creatures....perhaps not so well-known. You think you know the story--but you haven't seen anything yet....


Once upon a time, in a land not so far away, there lived a good and wise king. The land he ruled was inhabited by many races: nymphs, dryads, giants, dwarfs, centaurs, faeries, unicorns, and other not so well known species.

For as long as anyone could remember, humans had ruled this land--for they could see things that the other races could not.

The king you are going to hear about was called Maikael, and he had a great sorrow. This sorrow was that he had no heir to carry on after he was gone. He and his queen longed for a child. Years passed, years in which their flaming hope dwindled to a spark, and finally faded away.

It was when they had lost hope that their wish came true; for the queen had a son. Rejoicing spread throughout the land, and creatures of all kinds journeyed to the palace for the child's christening. The dryads caused their trees to sway--although there was no wind. Nymphs set their streams to dancing, and it seemed impossible that anyone should be unhappy.

But someone was. The king's brother, Saeket, was furious when he heard the news. He had been next in line for the throne until the child was born; and he thirsted for power more than water.

Three months later found Saeket pacing the floor. A scowl was etched clearly across his features, and anyone with eyes could see that he was not happy. However, when a servant announced the arrival of Zair, King Maikael's advisor, all traces of Saeket's displeasure vanished.

Zair walked--or, really, marched--into the room. His head was held high, and he was obviously very proud of his position. Saeket's mouth twitched slightly at the sight of the pompous dwarf.

Stroking his beard importantly, Zair glared up at Saeket. "Why weren't you at the christening?" The dwarf sounded as though he wanted to be angry, yet didn't want to stoop to yelling.

Saeket yawned, waving heavily jeweled fingers over his mouth. He walked to a low couch and sprawled across it. Zair's face began to redden, and he repeated his question--a little louder this time. Saeket looked as though he had only just noticed the advisor, and his eyes widened innocently. "Forgive me, did you say something?"

The dwarf, positively glowering, bit back an indignant retort. "I asked you why you weren't at Simeon's christening," he said through clenched teeth.

"You don't mean that was today?" Saeket feigned remorse. "Oh, dear. I just don't understand how I could forget something so….important." Zair finally lost it.

"Do you have any idea how your absence made King Maikael look?" he bellowed. "You should've been first in line!" He wrung his beard in effort to control himself.

"I was," Saeket said in a low voice. They both knew he was no longer talking about the christening.

"You lost that chance the instant the young prince was born. Live with it. Besides, you'll lose much more than that when the _king_ gets through with you." As if summoned by Zair's words, Maikael threw open the doors and strode into the room. He was as regal a king as anyone could wish. Just his presence in the room reduced Zair and the servants to puddles of admiration and awe; only Saeket was unaffected.

"My dear brother, your _Royal_ Highness. What brings you to my humble abode?" His voice syrupy, Saeket smiled. Zair shook his head, looking disgusted. Maikael cut to the chase.

"Why weren't you at the christening?" He didn't need to raise his voice.

"I see no reason for celebrating the sad fact that you are now a father," he shook his head in mock sadness. "He'll never let you sleep through the night."

"Saran and I are ecstatic." The king's voice held an underlying hint of steel.

"Oh? My, my, you're even more deranged than I thought." A smirk flitted around the corners of Saeket's mouth. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have important business to attend to." He rose slowly off his couch, stretched, and sauntered away. His servants followed him.

After they had gone, Zair made a disapproving sound in his throat. He crossed his arms over his bulky chest. "I say, your Majesty, I don't trust him. He's as slimy as fish and cunning as a snake." Zair shuddered expressively. "If I were you, I'd put him in the stockade."

"Yes, well, you aren't me." Maikael's voice was slightly reproachful, but Zair didn't catch it.

"I know, and our country is certainly better off because of it." the dwarf sighed. For a while there was silence, as he followed the king back toward the throne room. Then he said mournfully, "He's right about one thing, though. Now that you're a father, you'll never get a full night's sleep again."

King Maikael roared with laughter.

"Dad, Dad, wake up!" Prince Simeon, now an energetic ten-year-old, tugged impatiently on his father's arm. The sun was still sleeping, as were all sensible people. The king groaned and rolled over.

"Zair was right," he mumbled.

"Da-ddy! You promised!" Simeon's dark eyebrows drew down in an annoyed V. He scrambled onto the bed and straddled his father. "Come on, Dad."

"Your son wants you," Saran prodded. She buried her face in a pillow, yawning mightily.

Looking more than a little disoriented, Maikael sat up, waving his hands in front of him. "I'm up, I'm up," he groggily assured the impatient boy.

Simeon didn't look quite convinced. He pulled the blankets off the bed, and scrutinized his father with a watchful eye as he washed and dressed. He was so intent on his father, that he didn't notice his mother pull the covers back over herself.

Only ten minutes later, they were walking through the city, sticking to the shadows. They watched unseen as the people of all races went about their business.

A dryad and a nymph haggled over a bolt of blue cloth. Two dwarves compared beards, and argued over whose was longer. Multitudes of creatures choked the streets. Stalls full of exotic merchandise lined the walls. Hundreds of people moved in and out of doors; up and down the roads.

"Whoa…" Simeon whispered. "I've never seen so many people. What's _that_?" He pointed to a rather unsightly creature with a pointed nose and bat-like fins on either side of its head. King Maikael chuckled.

"He's a naiad."

"A what?" Simeon's fascinated eyes followed the naiad until the crowd swallowed him.

"A naiad. They're Lords of the lakes, just as the nymphs are ladies of the streams."

"And someday, I'm going to rule _everybody_?" The little boy's eyes were wide.

"Yes. But you must remember, they're all equal. No matter what they look like, you should treat them fairly--they depend on you to be a good ruler." Although Maikael's smile was kind, his eyes were serious. "Now, come with me, I have one more thing to show you."

What more could there possibly be? Simeon followed without question as his father took him to the highest tower of the castle. The tower's top was flat, and Maikael carefully helped Simeon up the ladder and onto the roof. For a moment, the little boy was blinded by the sun. A light, chilly breeze ruffled his dark curls, and he shaded his eyes with his hand.

"It's so big," he gasped, after a stunned silence. He suddenly felt very small.

"It's our kingdom, Simeon, and one day it will all belong to you. You must promise me to rule it as fairly as you rule its people." The land spread out around them. In front was a grassy plain, dotted with lakes. To the right, a deep, jungle-like forest; and a desert sprawled on the left. Simeon turned in a slow circle, his mouth slightly agape. When he turned all the way around, however, he stopped.

Pointing directly at what had been behind him, he asked, "What about that?" 'That' was a jagged cliff, which cast a dark shadow over the land spread out behind it. Maikael's face changed in an instant.

"I think we've had enough of a lesson today. Forget about that, Simeon."

"But, Dad--" he started to whine.

"No 'buts'. Don't ever go there."

Obviously unwilling, Simeon muttered, "Yes, sir." He ducked back through the trapdoor and down the ladder.

But he didn't forget about the shadowed place, and if there was one person he knew who knew about forbidden things, it was his Uncle Saeket.


End file.
